Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of devices for dispensing wiping materials such as hand wipes, toilet paper, and the like.
Description of the Related Art
The Applicant has designed and developed many dispensing devices providing pre-cut wiping materials.
Different technical solutions have thus been provided, which have been described in the Applicant's patents, identified as follows:
WO 2010/089467 and its development FR 1058449, WO 2010/063917, WO 2010/034915, WO 2010/007261, WO 2009/150342, FR 1058471, FR 1059244, FR 1060322.
Generally, such devices have a housing for receiving the wiping material, from which is attached a pivoting flap ensuring the guiding, by its curved upper portion, of the pulled strip of material, as well as a cover hinged to the housing, which may be fitted with complementary means cooperating with shapes provided on said flap to ensure the letting out of the pulled strip of material and the cutting thereof.